Shadows of the Past
by Snow Tigra
Summary: Stopped. AU. Long ago a mother disappeared with her child from the world of Shadows. Now many people search for the missing prince. But who will find him first? The Light or the Dark?
1. Default Chapter

Shadows of the Past  
  
Title: Shadows of the Past  
Series: Gundam Wing  
Author: Snow Tigra  
Rating: R, to be safe, though honestly even I don't know what to expect  
Pairing: Oh where do I start? The main pairing is 2x5  
Warnings: AU. Strange shadow creatures, evil light, crossbreeds and dancers.  
Spoilers: Naw, course not.  
Archive: Fanfiction.net  
Notes: I use the words 'Era' and 'Eros' in this story. These are latin for Lord and Lady, respectably. They are titles for royalty, so don't get confused. They are not names, they are titles.  
  
Part 1  
  
The moon shone brightly in the sky as the woman clutched the small bundle to her chest. She wasn't being chased, but still she ran as fast as she could in her long skirts. Long curled black hair hung around her face, falling out of the two thick braids. Her soft eyes blinked wildly as she stumbled through the fields. Coming to the edge of the clearing she slowed and glanced around. Yet she found no one.  
  
"Hello?" she whispered quietly, careful not to wake her precious sleeping bundle.  
  
Before her the tall grasses wavered in the wind and two young forms padded out into the moonlight. Both looked similar in the dim light, their long blond locks curling down their backs. The boy had his pulled back into a thin, long pony tail while his sister wore hers loose to flow in the wind.  
  
"Are you…?"  
  
The boy nodded and flashed a light smile. "This way, quickly." Taking her arm he pulled her into the trees and down into a small circle made of colored stones. She dropped to her knees and breathed a small sigh of relief.  
  
"You're safe here, for now." The girl said. "Let me take him." Reaching out her hands she gestured toward the woman's bundle.  
  
Hesitantly the woman handed the bundle to the girl.  
  
"Hello there, little one," the blond girl cooed. "My name's Sylvia." She unwrapped the bundle and smiled softly. "Oh, he is a beauty." In her arms a young boy slept soundly, thin black hair curled around his soft head. She slid her finger down the sleeping baby's face and he smiled lightly in his sleep. "What a beautiful prince."  
  
The woman looked up in worry but the boy placed a calming hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this, Eros?"  
  
The woman nodded. "I've seen everything that happens there, the killings, the wars. I can't let him live in that world. It's my duty as his mother to keep him safe from that life." She swallowed. "I'm leaving, with or without your help."  
  
The boy smiled. "You have our help, Eros."  
  
"Please don't use that title. Just take him where he will be safe."  
  
The boy and the girl shook their heads. Sylvia gently handed the baby to her blond brother. "You are his mother, it is your duty to raise him."  
  
"They will come looking for me."  
  
Sylvia stepped over to the woman and placed her hands together, blowing softly into her own palms. Reaching forward she slid her hands over the woman's head, just barley brushing against her soft hair. As her hands moved over the woman's hair the long black locks thickened and curled and shifted to a light blond the color of the sun. The woman blinked as her eyes also shifted to a light blue.  
  
She pulled back quickly and glanced at her long hair. "Is this permanent?"  
  
Sylvia nodded. "For as long as you live. The moment you die you will revert back. I have taken your Shadow Aspect away. This way you may protect him."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The boy handed back the baby to the woman. "Take that path to the city beyond a sunset. And you know that if any trouble shows up we will be close by."  
  
"Thank you so much." Taking the child back in her arms she took off down the path as the sun began to rise over the horizon. Meanwhile the two blond teens glanced at each other. Stepping forward they wrapped their hands together in hope for the hiding newborn.  
  
"I hope he'll make it," Quatre said softly.  
  
Sylvia squeezed her twin brother's hand. "He'll make it. We'll make sure he makes it."  
  
Quatre smiled and nodded.  
  
**  
  
~Eighteen Years Later~  
  
Trowa glanced down from his resting spot on his loft as the door to the room opened. His olive green eyes watched as the teenage boy stepped into the room and pulled off his dark sunglasses, glancing around. If this boy was indeed his new roommate then things would turn out quite interesting, and not just because the previous year he'd had a single room.  
  
His new roommate had had all his boxes moved into the room before he'd moved and now they were piled upon and around his low bed. The boy who stepped into the room was thinly built but what meat he had on his bones was definitely muscle. Thin black hair was pulled into a tight ponytail and he replaced his sunglasses with a pair of plain wire frame glasses. Dark eyes scanned the room and boxes, finally setting on Trowa.  
  
Trowa lifted a hand in greeting. "I'm Trowa and I'm guessing you're my new roommate."  
  
The boy nodded and slipped off his black denim jacket, dropping it on the bed. "Wufei Chang." Wufei turned his attention away from Trowa and opened one of the boxes. Murmuring softly to himself about the contents he began to unpack his things.  
  
The room was fairly average compared to most college dorm rooms. Two cabinets for clothes, two beds, a shelf above two desks and that was it. Trowa had traded his bed for a loft which held a futon under it and a small TV set on the desk across from the futon, otherwise he'd managed to fit most of his stuff in his closet. That meant that Wufei had plenty of room for his things. Trowa found it very interesting that most of the things the boy had with him were thick books. But they weren't of the fiction sort; instead they were well read academic volumes covering a wide range of subjects. Trowa raised an eyebrow as Wufei moved to the second box, which was also full of books.  
  
"What are you studying?" Wufei asked, glancing only for a moment to the book in Trowa's hands before returning to putting his things away.  
  
Trowa held up his book for Wufei to see. "Science fiction. I don't study until classes start."  
  
Wufei paused as if he thought that was strange but shrugged it off. He began placing more books on the shelf above the desks. "What year?"  
  
"Second," Trowa said, closing his book. "Majoring in computer science, what about you?"  
  
"First year, World Lit."  
  
Trowa nodded and jumped gracefully down from his bunk. "I'll leave you to unpack, getting something to eat. See you later tonight."  
  
Wufei watched his roommate leave the room, watching until the door closed quietly after him. Glancing at the new empty room he allowed himself to slightly relax and let out a sigh. He put away the books in his hands and then lay down across the carpeted floor, since his bed was still covered with boxes.  
  
He concentrated on the ceiling and relaxed. As he lay on the floor he finally let himself unwind, the clenching in his stomach returning to normal. He was finally here, finally on his own and away from his over-protective mother. It wasn't that he hated his mother, on the contrary he loved her very much, but her constant paranoia about whom he talked with, where he was and just everything was getting very old. Strangely most would think this drove him up the wall, and it did at times, but he knew she had reason. He knew his mother was very strong and bold and she had demonstrated many times that she would die for his sake. He respected her, but so many times it was hard to understand her paranoia when she gave him no clues about the past.  
  
Rolling onto his side he closed his eyes and smiled. Still, despite everything, he was glad she'd finally allowed him out on his own, even though she lived only half an hour away. He considered that distance a major accomplishment for her and was determined to prove to her that he could take care of himself and she didn't need to worry as much. He'd prove to his mother that she'd raised a strong son, who could take on his own share of problems and still come out on top. Still, despite his strong feelings, he was still in a small state of shock from the amount of freedom he'd just gained in one fail swoop. He honestly wasn't sure what he was going to do with all of it.  
  
Standing up he finished unpacking all his belongings, arranging everything to his comfort and making his bed. Then, following Trowa's example, he opened a can of pop and opened his newest textbook. Settling in his bed he dove into the academic anthology and soon was lost to the world.  
  
**  
  
Outside the room's one window, a small cat perched on a tree branch, watching Wufei with careful and curious bright blue eyes. His black fur ruffled as a chilly wind crept past. Swinging his tail he stood up and padded his way down the branch, jumping to the outside windowsill. Moving slowly he sniffed the edges of the window then settled down to watch the boy as he lay on his bed reading.  
  
Hours passed and neither moved. Wufei long ago finished off his can of pop, leaving it forgotten on the floor next to his bed. He barely moved save for the fairly constant rate of turning pages in his book. Meanwhile, the obsidian furred feline padded around and switched positions until he was comfortable, finally opting to lay down and rest his head in his forepaws as he kept watch.  
  
No matter how many hours passed the bright blue eyes never closed and never left Wufei's form. The cat stayed ever watchful, almost as if its life depended on it.  



	2. Part 2

Part 2  
  
It wasn't until much later in the night that Trowa returned. His eyes darted to Wufei, who was still reading, as he shut the door and locked it. Walking to his closet Trowa pulled open the doors and stripped of his clothes from that day, changing into a very loose set of black pants. Closing the closet he glanced to his new roommate in awe. How long had he been reading?  
  
"Wufei?"  
  
"Hn?" Wufei didn't look up.  
  
"Mind if I kill the light?"  
  
"Go ahead." Without taking his eyes from the pages he reached over and flicked on his bedside lamp.  
  
Trowa nodded and turned off the main light, causing the room to be swallowed by darkness except for Wufei's small corner. Trowa spared Wufei another glance and watched the boy run a hand through his now loose hair and stretch his back then go back to reading. Trowa sighed softly.  
  
"Classes start tomorrow," he pointed out quietly.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"If you stay up all night you won't make it through class."  
  
"Can't sleep," Wufei murmured.  
  
Trowa raised an eyebrow at the boy. Shrugging he walked over to Wufei's bed and sat on the edge. Carefully he placed his hands on Wufei's shoulders and started to lightly massage the tight muscles.  
  
Wufei jumped in surprise and shock and tried to twist out of Trowa's grip, buy the boy simply followed Wufei's movements, continuing to knead his fingers into the soft flesh. Finally Wufei glanced up at his new roommate in confusion. "What are you doing?" he demanded.  
  
"If you don't get to sleep you won't make it through class. I'm helping you relax." Trowa increased the pressure from his fingers, concentrating on the base of Wufei's neck. The boy seemed to melt in his hands at that action and settled back down in the bed, resting his head next to his forgotten textbook. He found he was soon moaning softly in pleasure despite himself.  
  
"Do you want me to stop?" Trowa whispered softly.  
  
Wufei shook his head, finding he was thoroughly enjoying the pressing sensations. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had a real back massage and he wasn't about to stop Trowa if the boy was willing to keep going. Slowly his tensed muscles began to loosen and he found himself moaning and whimpering quietly as Trowa worked from his neck and shoulders down his back.  
  
Somewhere along the line Wufei's shirt was discarded so Trowa had better access for the massage, but Wufei didn't object, he was enjoying the backrub too much. He was too busy enjoying himself and relaxing to notice Trowa place specific pressure on certain precise areas around his back. He didn't notice when the pressure points caused him to lose all feeling in his arms and legs. Instead he just moaned softly as his eyes slid shut and unconsciousness took over. Soon he was out cold.  
  
Trowa paused in his ministrations and looked down at the slumbering boy before him. He took a moment to admire the boy's beauty as he lay there in the dim light from the bedside lamp. He noted that Wufei's skin was not unlike a fine and soft ivory, his black hair a color most would associate with the darkest twilight. Had Trowa not had previous orders to the contrary he might have wished to take advantage of the sleeping beauty before him. Instead he only gave into a moment of temptation and leaned down to taste Wufei's lips.  
  
For a long moment he reveled in the delicious taste of the boy's lips, then pulled away, satisfied that Wufei was still sleeping and showed no sign of waking any time soon. Pulling on a shirt and a jacket he tossed a dark, cloak-like cover over the slumbering boy and unlocked the door to the room. After checking the hallways to make sure it was empty he scooped up the boy and tiptoed down the stairs. Stepping out of the school dorm he disappeared deep into the night with barely a sound.  
  
Back at the room no one noticed that the ever watchful feline was now nowhere to be seen.  
  
**  
  
A soft whistle danced through the night air, around the trees, dipping to the ground and up into the air again. Perched in a tree, lounging across on of the branches, was a young teenage looking boy with hair practically as long as his body. His hair was pulled into a loose braid while he wore jet black jeans and a tight shirt, a deep purple sash circiling his thin waist. As he lay up in the tree, his mind wandering off to who-knows-where, said sash received a sharp tug. The boy jumped in surprise and turned to glare down at the blue eyed cat that was now climbing the thick fabric.  
  
"You're gonna rip my clothes, again." The boy growled.  
  
The cat snorted and jumped onto the branch next to the boy. "Enjoy your walk in the clouds?" The cat asked in a very human sounding voice. He cleaned one of his paws with his tongue as he glared at the boy.  
  
The boy ignored the cat's smartass comment. "I take it they are on the move. I mean you aren't at your post so they must be moving. Who'd it turn out to be?"  
  
"His roommate," the cat said as he concentrated on his other paw.  
  
"You done cleaning your paws yet? We probably should give chase."  
  
The cat hissed softly and glared at the violet-eyed boy, swiping at his long braid with his claws.  
  
"Hey! Not the braid!" Duo yelled, grabbing it protectively.  
  
"Let's go," the cat snarled. Standing up on all fours he crouched down and pounced over to the next tree. Glancing back over his shoulder he narrowed his eyes. "You coming, Duo?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Duo dropped to the ground and jumped into a run, following the cat above him who jumped from branch to branch at an incredible speed, yet still Duo was easily able to keep up. Racing across the ground he grumbled to himself. "I was waiting for your lazy furry ass so don't act like I was the one holding you up because I needed to lick the dirt off my paws."  
  
Above him the feline ignored the comments and came to a stop. Duo reached up and pulled himself up onto the branch beside him without missing a beat.  
  
"Why'd I get stuck with a smartass cat like you for my partner anyway?" Duo whispered softly as his eyes scanned the area below.  
  
"Shh!" The cat hissed. "He's coming."  
  
Both grew silent and studied the area below. Soon they were able to see the shape of one boy carrying a large black bundle. Duo grinned.  
  
"That's our man," he murmured softly.  
  
"We should follow him back to-" But the cat was interrupted as Duo dropped to the ground, into the boy's path. The cat just shook his head sadly. "Baka."  
  
Trowa paused in his light jog as Duo dropped down onto the path, grinning like a nut.  
  
"Looks like a pretty heavy load." Duo said causally.  
  
Trowa shrugged. "I can handle it."  
  
"Sure you don't need any help? I'm stronger then I appear."  
  
Trowa shook his head and slightly shifted his bundle. "No thanks." Pushing past Duo he would've continued down the path if it weren't for the fact that Duo caught his shoulder.   
  
"I insist."  
  
Trowa frowned deeply. Jerking out of Duo's grip he whirled around and brought his hand up. Bright, blinding light flashed from his hand, right in Duo's face.  
  
Duo gave a cry of pain and staggered backward as he tried to shield his eyes and clutch his face. It wasn't a cry of surprise but a genuine cry of pain, as if the light had actually hurt him.  
  
"Baka!"  
  
Trowa looked up in surprise to se the black cat flying angrily at his face. Trowa was so startled he dropped his bundle and grabbed the cat, tossing it hurriedly from his face. Yet the damage had already been done. Several small scratches laced down one side of Trowa's face, bleeding quite a lot. He kept one hand over the deep scratches as his other visible eye narrowed dangerously.  
  
The cat landed on the ground, its back arched and fur standing straight up. Hissing angrily it dared Trowa to try something. Behind the angry feline Duo had recovered and now walked up to Trowa.  
  
"You're out of your league, pretty boy." Duo hissed. "You can't win here and you won't catch me off guard again. Best go home and tell your mistress you failed." Duo stepped between Trowa and the black bundle to make his point more clear.  
  
Growling angrily Trowa spit at the ground, then turned and ran off, disappearing into the night.  
  
"You all right?" The cast asked as he and Duo turned to the abandoned bundle.  
  
Duo nodded. "I'm having trouble seeing but that'll fade, don't worry. Let's get him to a safer place, then you can worry about my health."  
  
The cat snorted and jumped onto Duo's shoulder as he hoisted the black bundle and started walking.  
  
**  
  
Wufei blinked open his eyes in confusion. The last thing he remembered was the back massage and falling asleep yet he didn't feel rested at all. He felt like he'd just blinked and appeared somewhere else. He knew he'd lost time and was very confused. He sat up and yelped as he realized that he'd gained new bruises on his shoulders, like someone had dropped him. Stretching he glanced around the room.  
  
The room was quite dark, lit only by a scattered few candles and aside from the small pad on the floor upon which he was lying there was nothing else in the room. Oh, and the cat which sat at the end of the mattress watching him with a surprisingly thoughtful look. Wufei frowned; he didn't like that look.  
  
"Shoo," he hissed, batting toward the cat with his hand. "Go away."  
  
The cat slowly moved out of the way, but only enough to make sure he wasn't hit. It refused to leave; it just kept watching him.  
  
"Go away!" Wufei said louder, picking up the pad which lay under his head and threw it at the cat.  
  
The cat jumped out of the way and glared at Wufei, clearly annoyed.  
  
Ignoring the cat Wufei stood to his feet and headed for the door, quite intent on leaving. But that same cat jumped in front of him, raising a pair of very sharp claws. Wufei stepped back trying to decide how to get past the cat.  
  
Behind the feline the door opened and a boy stepped into the room, his long braid swinging behind him much in the same fashion as a cat's tail. In his hands he carried two steaming mugs of hot chocolate, his violet eyes moving around the room. He glanced from Wufei to the cat and chuckled. Leaning down he switched the cups to one hand expertly and scooped up the cat into his hand, snuggling it, much to the cat's annoyance.  
  
"Scaring him, neko-chan? That's a great first impression to make."  
  
The cat snarled and wiggled out of the boy's grip, climbing to perch on his shoulder. "Don't call me neko-chan."  
  
Wufei's eyes widened. Did that cat just talk? "Who are you?" he whispered in wonder.  
  
The boy grinned and bowed, causing the cat to give a small yelp of surprise as it was forced to jump to the floor. Amazingly he kept the hot chocolate from spilling. "Duo, at your service, Era." The boy snickered. "And that's neko-chan."  
  
"Heero," the cat hissed. "My name is Heero."  
  
Wufei still looked confused. "How did I get here? Where am I?"  
  
Duo handed him one of the steaming cups and settled down to sit on the floor. He sipped his cup and Heero walked over, curling up comfortably in Duo's lap. "You might as well sit down, it's a long story."  
  
Wufei glanced from his mug to the boy and cat sitting in front of him. Shrugging he sat down and took a sip of his drink. "Okay, how did I get here?"  
  
"Your roommate tried to kidnap you." Duo dipped a finger in his hot chocolate and brought it down in front of Heero. The cat happily moved forward and began to clean the chocolate off Duo's finger with his sandpaper like tongue.  
  
"Trowa?"  
  
Heero nodded. "He probably used pressure points to keep you unconscious, which is why you didn't wake up when he dropped you."  
  
Wufei frowned. "Last thing I remember is him giving me a backrub so that makes sense." His eyes flickered to Duo. "You called me… Era?"  
  
"An old title," the cat said, cleaning off what was left of the chocolate and then licking his lips. "I believe humans would translate it to something along the lines of 'your highness', a title of respect and royalty."  
  
Wufei set down his mug. He'd been taking this pretty well for just waking up in a strange place with people he'd never met before and a talking cat. But this claim of royalty was just a little too much. He shook his head. "I'm not royalty."  
  
Duo chuckled. "Yeah, you are."  
  
Wufei crossed his arms. "Fine, let's say I believe you. Then what exactly am I king or prince or whatever of?"  
  
"The Shadows," Duo replied seriously.  
  
Wufei let out a small laugh and stood up. "I'll give you credit for a creative story, but that's it. And I congratulate you on making it seem like the cat was actually talking, you almost had me fooled. Still, next time try to make your story a little more believable. I need to get sleep and I need to get to class tomorrow, good night." He headed straight for the door, Duo jumping to his feet.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"Let him go," Heero said softly.  
  
Duo's shoulders slumped in defeat as he watched Wufei leave. "Well, that went well." He muttered angrily. "Why'd you tell me to let him go? You know we're supposed to bring him back with us."  
  
"What were you going to do?" The cat countered. "Tie him up and beat the truth into him until he believed you?"  
  
Duo smirked and glanced over his shoulder to where he'd last seen Wufei. "The thought had crossed my mind."  
  
"Duo!"  
  
"Just kidding. So how the heck are we supposed to finish our job if he doesn't believe us?"  
  
Heero frowned and cleaned his back fur as he thought. "Simple, we follow him and do what you do best."  
  
Duo raised an eyebrow in question. "What's that?"  
  
"Annoy him," the cat replied with a smirk.  
  
**  
  
end of part 2  



End file.
